godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Titans
Godzilla_Titans_Poster_With_Words.jpg|Secondery Poster Godzilla: Titans Is An Upcoming 2016 Movie Plot The Movie Begins With A Young Man Walking Through A Hallway Holding A Gun. Twenty Days Earlier A Boat Is Heading To The East Coast Of The Pacific As A Giant Creature Emerges. The Giant Creature Is Zilla And Jumps Out At The Boat. Zilla Hits The Boat With His Hand. The Men Jump Off The Boat And Into The Water. The Man Still On The Boat Grabs A Shotgun And Begins To Shoot Zilla. Zilla Shoots Smoke/Fire At The Boat As The Man Dies Off Screen. In San Francisco, Brad Jason, A U.S Military Soldier Who Has Left The Army, Is With His Family. When His Son Is Going To His Bed He Reads Him A Story. Later Brad Is Called In, Being Ranked An Agent. He Says His Goodbyes And Heads To The Plane. While In The Plane He Remembers The 2014 Incident And Remebers Encountering The M.U.T.O. During The Flashback The M.U.T.O Stares Down Brad Before The M.U.T.O Is Impaled By Godzilla. The Plane Lands In Japan And Brad Exits The Plane And Heads To His House. In Russia Zilla Is Crossing The Border When He Encounters Rodan. Rodan And Zilla Fight Each Other But Zilla Fleas During The Battle. G54 Rises From His Resting Place And Attacks A Certain City In Japan, Spacegodzilla So Happens To Be In The Same City And Shoots Atomic Breath At G54. G54 Fires Back Colliding The Atomic Breath Before Activating A E.M.P Around The City. Brad Looks Out His Home Window And Sees The Pulse, He Realizes The Town Is Near And Most Likely Something Is Coming. 20 Monsters Appear In Tokyo And Stare Each Other Down, All Those Monsters Where Heading For Tokyo, They All Charge Each Other And Begin Causing Destruction In Tokyo. G54 Is Thrown Into The Water And The Oxygen Destroyer Lands In The Water, Killing G54. Minilla Is Seen Cowering Behind A Wall, Not Wanting To Fight. Ghidorah Headbuts Monster X, Monster X Stares At Him Before Headbutting Him Back And Ghidorah Falls Onto The Ground. Burning Godzilla Fires His Atomic Breath At G14, G14 Fires Back, Then The Rest Of The Godzilla's Fire, Colliding There Atomic Breath's. Brad Walks Down A Hallway With A Pistol In His Hand And Kills Numerous Guards. Kiryu, Ruishi And Max Are All In The Office. The Amercians Are Hostages, Brad Stares Them Down Before Raising His Gun And Shooting Ruishi And The Guards. He Free's The Hostages And Aims His Gun At Kiryu. Kiryu Shoots Brad In The Leg And Brad Falls Onto The Ground. Brad Lets Out A Cry Of Pain Aiming His Gun At Kiryu And Shoots Him. Kiryu Dies And Brad Looks Out The Window And See's All The Godzilla's Shooting There Atomic Breath's Brad Looks Up At The Celling. Ellie On The Radio Asks If It's Over, Brad Responds With "No...It's Just Started" In The After Credits Scene Robo-Zilla Opens His Eye Under The Water And A Roar Is Heard As The Screen Goes Black. Kaijus G54, Zilla, Robo-Zilla (Cameo), King Ghidorah, G14, Burning Godzilla, Minilla, Zilla.Jr, King Kong, Clover, Mortha, Mechagodzilla, Spacegodzilla, M.U.T.O (Flashback), Monster X, Biollanete, Megalon, Gigan, Hedorah, Gorosaurus, Angurius And Rodan. Humans Brad Jason, Kiryu, Ruishi, Max Murphy, Chris Reid, Ellie Jason, Jay Jason, Numerous Soldiers, Numerous Agents And Sgt.Nomad Secrets A Godzilla Figure Is Seen In Jay's Room, Robo-Zilla's Eye Is Seen In The After Credits Scene, Godzilla Dies The Same Way He Did In 1954, A M.U.T.O Egg Is In Nomad's Office, G14's Atomic Breath Is Red In The Final Battle. Cancelled sequel Originally, a sequel was intended to be released, however it was cancelled due to financial issues. Although the test footage and script can be found on the internetCategory:Movies Category:Battles